harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra)
250px|right Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu ''(ang. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)'' — gra wideo, wydana w 2004 roku na PC i konsole Nintendo Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 i Xbox, przez Electronic Arts. Fabuła oparta jest na niektórych książkowych wątkach, a wygląd wzorowany na filmie. Fabuła Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaczynają trzeci rok nauki w Hogwarcie. W tym czasie Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu - więzienia czarodziejów, strzeżonego przez dementorów, które przybywają do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w celu zapewnienia uczniom dodatkowej ochrony. Są oni jednak nie do końca posłuszni i Harry musi nauczyć się przed nimi bronić. Dzięki zmieniaczowi czasu Hermiony przyjaciele mają uratować Blacka i Hardodzioba - hipogryfa skazanego na śmierć. Podczas rozgrywki główni bohaterowie uczą się zaklęć - każdy innego, co staje się ich specjalną umiejętnością. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich części mamy możliwość sterowania różnymi postaciami, ale tylko w niektórych miejscach. Do ukończenia gry nie jest potrzebne tylko zakończenie linii fabularnej. Trzeba także kupić w sklepiku Freda i George'a Weasleyów wszystkie hasła do tajnych pomieszczeń za portretami, ukończyć wszystkie etapy każdej minigry, oraz zebrać wszystkie tarcze podczas magicznych zadań i egzaminów. Istotną jest także możliwość latania na hipogryfie na pięciu poziomach trudności. Gospodarka fasolkowa z poprzednich edycji została urozmaicona. Fasolki wszystkich smaków stały się najmniej wartym środkiem transakcji. Wymiana towarów zachodzi teraz także za pośrednictwem dyniowych pasztecików i kociołkowych piegusków. Tak jak przedtem można zbierać karty. Jest to zadanie poboczne Po zebraniu 74 z nich, Fred i George przekazują Harry'emu specjalną kartę kolekcjonerską z jego wizerunkiem i odblokowuje się przed nim dodatkowa wizyta w pokoju nagród, nieograniczona czasem. Zbierasz tam dodatkowe pięć kart. Postacie Postacie sterowane przez gracza * Harry Potter: główny bohater, uczeń Gryffindoru, wróg Lorda Voldemorta. Gracz wciela się w niego przez większość gry. Jest najszybszym biegaczem z postaci grywalnych, jako jedyny obok Hermiony może jeździć na hipogryfie. Harry od początku może używać zaklęcia Carpe Retractum, a Filius Flitwick zleca mu zadanie Glacius. Z Lupinem Harry ćwiczy czar Expecto Patronum. Ukończenie kolekcjonowania kart z sekcji "Czarodzieje" i "Quidditch" podnosi na stałe życie Harry'ego. * Ron Weasley: najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego. Należy do Gryffindoru. Od początku Ron może rzucać tylko Lumos, później Lupin zleca mu zadanie Carpe Retractum. * Hermiona Granger: najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego. Należy do Gryffindoru. Jej zadanie polega na nauce dwóch podobnych zaklęć: Draconifors i Lapifors, a zleca je Minerwa McGonagall. * W klubie pojedynków możesz walczyć także Deanem Thomasem, Nevillem Longbottomem, Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoyem, Gregorym Goylem, Vincentem Crabbem oraz innymi studentami Slytherinu, Ravenclawu, Hufflepuffu i Gryfindoru. Postacie niezależne * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Neville Longbottom * Dean Thomas - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Seamus Finnigan - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Parvati Patil - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Draco Malfoy * Gregory Goyle * Vincent Crabbe * Albus Dumbledore * Rubeus Hagrid * Filius Flitwick * Minerwa McGonagall * Severus Snape - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Remus Lupin * Syriusz Black * Peter Pettigrew * Michael Robinson - w wersji na PS2 * Aiden O'Connor - w wersji na PS2 * Charlie Stainforth * Hilary Erskine - w wersji na PS2 * Humphrey Kilburn - w wersji na PS2 * Jatin Agarkar - w wersji na PS2 * Amina Qureshi - w wersji na PS2 * Roberta Lutterworth - w wersji na PS2 * Shruti Dev - w wersji na PS2 * Swati Pevekar - w wersji na PS2 * Trudy Galston - w wersji na PS2 * Yutaka Amano - w wersji na PS2 * Aki Sugiyama - w wersji na PS2 * Aron Woodbridge - w wersji na PS2 * Cole Spencer - w wersji na PS2 * Gertruda Meads - w wersji na PS2 * Grace Nutley - w wersji na PS2 * Kajol Bhatt - w wersji na PS2 * Zoe Accrington - w wersji na PS2 * Wayne Bostock - w wersji na PS2 * Viola Richmond - w wersji na PS2 * Uchi Akimbo - w wersji na PS2 * Trupti Kadam - w wersji na PS2 * Tabitha Bainbridge - w wersji na PS2 * Stuart McKinley - w wersji na PS2 * Sisi Makerere - w wersji na PS2 * Scarlett Lympsham - w wersji na PS2 * Sadie Baldock - w wersji na PS2 * Sachin Tripathy - w wersji na PS2 * Rohit Das - w wersji na PS2 * Robin Botesdale - w wersji na PS2 * Philip Blagdon - w wersji PS2 * Pete Balsall - w wersji na PS2 * Mildred Peebles - w wersji na PS2 * Martin Beccles - w wersji na PS2 * Manami Ichijoh - w wersji na PS2 * Malcolm Swannage - w wersji na PS2 * Malcolm Ilminster - w wersji na PS2 Stworzenia spotykane w grze * Dementor - Harry walczy z nimi zaklęciem Expecto Patronum * Hipogryf Hardodziob * Topek - w wersji na PC, atakuje on gracza tykającą cukierkową bombą i w razie trafienia zabiera fasolki. Trzeba zrobić unik zabrać bombę i odrzucić z powrotem w topka. * Korniczak - w wersji na PC, podczas gry wyłaniają się z ziemi i strzelają szkodliwą substancją, należy je oszołomić i na nie naskoczyć, * Salamandra - w wersji na PC, strzela ogniem i ładuje się w salamandrowym ogniu. Trzeba ją zgasić i oszołomić. * Chochlik kornwalijski - szkodnik, którego ogłusza się zaklęciem Rictusempra. * Ognisty krab - w wersji na PC, strzela ogniem, należy ogłuszyć, a potem wepchnąć najczęściej do specjalnego miejsca na kraby. * Zaczarowany Szkielet - w wersji na PC, trudny przeciwnik w drodze do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. * Latająca Księga - jeden z najdziwniejszych przeciwników w grze, rozgramiane zaklęciem Rictusempra, niejakim bossem wśród latających książek była Potworna księga potworów. * Bahanka - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Elf - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Chropianek - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Żądlibąk - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Troll - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Ghul - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Zwodnik - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Czerwony Kapturek - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Latający Pławikonik - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Ważka - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox Zaklęcia spotykane w grze * Rictusempra - w wersji na PC, Harry poznał je w drugiej klasie, służy do oszołamiania magicznych stworzeń oraz kartek Potwornej Księgi Potworów, ma symbol filetowego rombu. * Depulso - w wersji na PC, Hermiona przypomina je przyjaciołom w Ekspresie, ma część zastosowań Flipendo z poprzednich lat, służy do wciskania przycisków oraz przesuwania przedmiotów, ma symbol czerwonego grotu, podobnie jak Rictusempra w poprzedniej grze. * Lumos - w wersji na PC, Harry poznał je w pierwszej klasie, służy do ujawniania tajemnych przejść i tworzenia świetlnych platform, ma symbol żółtego półksiężyca. * Alohomora - w wersji na PC, Harry poznał je w pierwszej klasie, sluży do otwierania zamkniętych drzwi i skrzyń, ma symbol niebieskiej dziurki od klucza. * Spongifus - w wersji na PC, Harry poznał je w drugiej klasie, zmieniła się końcówka inkantacji, służy do aktywowania elastycznych platform Spongifus, ma symbol zielonej sprężyny. * Carpe Retractum - Ron poznał je na pierwszej lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią, służy do przyciągania pewnych obiektów w kierunku Rona lub Rona w kierunku tych obiektów, ma symbol odwróconej, purpurowej litery V. W wersji na konsole to zaklęcie poznaje Harry. * Lapifors - w wersji na PC, Hermiona poznaje je na lekcji Transmutacji, służy do ożywiania statuetek królika, ma symbol falistego, zielonego okręgu. * Draconifors - w wersji na PC i PS2 i Xbox, Hermiona poznaje je na lekcji transmutacji, zaraz po Lapifors, analogicznie do poprzedniego czaru, służy do ożywiania statuetek smoka i sterowania nimi, ma symbol pomarańczowego płomienia. * Glacius - Harry poznaje je na lekcji zaklęć, służy do zamrażania wody oraz Ognistych Salamander, ma symbol błękitnego czworokąta opisanego na okręgu. W wersji na konsole, zaklęcie to poznaje Hermiona. * Snufflifors - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Expecto Patronum - Harry poznaje je na specjalnej lekcji z prof. Lupinem, służy do obrony przed dementorami, ma symbol dwóch białych sześciokątów, zachodzących na siebie. * Reparo - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Lumos Duo - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Flippendo - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Expelliarmus - w wersji na PS2 i Xbox 1230_2.jpg 1dvvcxxcxvccvc.jpg Pixies.png Ric.png 7dxsdassdsdd.jpg dffdsdfsdffd.jpg Do_the_Hippogriff.png 26192_4.jpg 177174625.jpg 177174656.jpg 177174718.jpg 177174906.jpg 177175031.jpg 177175062.jpg 177175250.jpg 177175312.jpg hpiwagame.jpg screen552.jpg Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu